masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
USN Swift
The USN Swift (Hull Class: 23-0292) was a Mule-class Frigate originally in the USN Navy. During the War of Artemis Tau, the Swift was used as a scout frigate under the command of Commander Axmann often tracking naval flotillas and attack cargo freighters bringing supplies to marine deployments. After the collapse of the USN, the Swift would be one of the many remaining USN vessels sold to help pay for the war debt, being purchased by Captain Theodore Waller and later, Captain Doran Olar. Specifications Armament & Defenses After being commissioned by the USN the Swift received a standard fitting of weaponry for Mule-class frigates including four THV Linear Guns and four disruptor torpedo tubes. It was originally fitted with a light though effective ceramic-composite shell and an average-strength kinetic barrier generator. After being purchased by Captain Waller the Swift was retrofitted with 160mm ARP Cannons and a small payload of Mk.I Cobra Missiles. Waller also had Cyclonic Barrier Technology integrated into the ship's kinetic barrier generator. It wasn't until the ship came under the ownership of Captain Olar that it had reached it's full potential as it gained another payload of Cobra missiles and a custom-made weapon hidden in the ship's bow known as "Zada Ban's Arm". The ship's cheap ceramic-composite armor was replaced with asari-designed Silaris armor plating. Engines Complement History Axmann Era The USN Swift was constructed at the Balstad Shipyards on Simara and placed under the control of Axmann in 2179. The ship first saw action during the Sparta Ambush against the in 2182. The ship sustained minor damage and dealt a considerable blow to four cargo freighters carrying supplies to a newly-commissioned Alliance space station in the star system. In 2183 the Swift was used again in several saboteur missions against the Alliance known as the Knossos Campaign. In spite of the many successful actions of the Swift against the Alliance, they were still over-powering the USN. At that point, the Swift was chosen for a desperate mission against the Alliance and would be selected to carry a small nuclear warhead to the newly-established Alliance base on Pan. The mission was compromised by Alliance spies in the USN that leaked information to the Alliance. Before the USN Swift could even get to Pan's home system it was intercepted by an Alliance squadron of frigates and boarded by marines. The crew of the ship, along with Axmann, were taken prisoner and the Swift was taken into Alliance possession. Waller Era After the War of Artemis Tau, the Swift had become a decommissioned starship under the ownership of the Systems Alliance. After having it's armament and major defenses stripped and sold for spare parts, the Swift was taken to Commonwealth Scrapyard on to be broken down and recycled. Before this could happen, the ship was found by Theodore "Teddy" Waller who instantly fell in love with the ship. In need of a new and unique vessel, Waller bought the Swift and took it back to his homeworld of . On Horizon, Waller and a crew of his closest friends and employees began reconstructing and refitting the stripped-down frigate. It was refitted with most of it's original weaponry aswell as additional offensive and defensive complements. Now retrofitted into a more powerful ship than ever before, the Swift returned to service as a privateer vessel. It was employed for many missions by many groups including the Systems Alliance, taking part ranging from pirating operations to escorting Corsairs into trecherous territory. The Swift would later be used by Waller to help in the defense of Aria T'Loak when her private convoy of ships was attacked and overwhelmed by , , and mercenaries. With most of gunships defending her ship destroyed and her vessel being torn apart, the Swift was able to swoop in unexpectedly, board with Aria's ship, and allow her to get onboard. The ship received severe damage but manaed to limp back to . Aria showed her gratitude to Waller by giving him a newer and better ship, leading to the Swift inevitably being sold yet again. Olar Era The Swift eventually found it's way to in the Nemean Abyss where it was found and purchased by Doran Olar. Doran saw great potential in the ship and was intrigued by it's unique design. After taking a tour aboard the ship, Doran came to the conclusion that the ship was perfect for him but he unfortunately someone had already bought the ship from Waller and weren't ready to give it up. Doran had already come to the decision that he wanted the ship but didn't want to pay it's current captain excessively for it so he had his right-hand man, a turian by the name of Kuris Orania, steal the ship for him. Doran Olar and his handy crew managed to retrofit the Swift with better weapons, defenses, and complements. With the ship under his control, Doran Olar used the Swift for many purposes as long as it got him credits. Often, Doran used the Swift to carry refugees from the Nemean Abyys and Terminus Systems to Citadel-space. The Swift was also employed by the Vol Protectorate to run secret missions into restricted territories. Later during the Reaper Invasion, Doran Olar used the ship to scout the galaxy for Reapers. Whenever Reapers were nearing a populated territory, Olar used the ship to create a powerful signal, distracting the Reapers and luring them away from the area. The Swift was later used on a suicide mission to deliver a powerful WMD to the Reaper Starkiller. Category:MasterChiefz Category:Ships